Most, if not all, vehicles have a reservoir or tank that contains a supply of an energy source. Aircraft and automobiles, for example, have fuel tanks that contain jet fuel or gasoline, respectively. Vehicles that rely on electricity for power have a system of rechargeable batteries. Regardless of the type of vehicle and energy source, however, the range of the vehicles is limited by several factors. Among these are the amount of energy they are able to carry, the amount of traffic they encounter, the surface of the terrain over which they travel, various weather conditions, and the like. Such factors often lead to “range anxiety” for the vehicle operators, which is the concern over whether a vehicle has a sufficient amount of energy to reach its destination.